I'll Make a Man Out of You
by meamsusan
Summary: Sebastian tells Ciel what makes a REAL man.


**Dang you susan...would...you..stop..typing?? _ What am I doing? Surprise! I'm back with another one from yours truly... ^ ^ " to tell you the truth, I'm kind of embarrassed that I have so many kuro stories up at the same time, but really! I couldn't help this, torturing Ciel is this much fun! :D **

**XXX**

"Cafe au lait....."

The grumble was barely audible, but Sebastian's keen ears picked it up none the less.

" Young Master, did you just say cafe au lait?"

" Shuddup and get me the coffee..." Ciel was face down on the desk, waist-deep in paper work.

Sebastian laughed, as if amused. " But Bocchan, that is an American drink, the British never drink coffee."

Ciel picked up a fountain pen, stabbing the nearest document. " I need to stay awake. I don't want tea. I want COFFEE."

The demon stayed in place, chortling. He _really_ didn't feel like preparing another batch of gingersnaps to accommodate the beverage.

" Growing children like you shouldn't be drinking so much caffeine. At this rate, you'll never grow."

He leaned towards the boy's ear. " Only men, grown adults, drink at their leisure."

Ciel stabbed another document, it was getting to look like a black-and-white shishkebab. " I am not a child." he growled.

"Oh? I see. You are merely a short adult."

" But it's better not to discriminate against height, is it? A man under five feet with baby-fat is not in the _least_ odd."

The demon smiled at Ciel pleasantly. " The mark of a real man, isn't about his height, though."

He pointed down. " Hair."

The boy frowned. " What? here? or hair?"

To further make his point clear, Sebastian pointed to a certain place that made Ciel turn red.

"Hair."

**XXX**

" All right, that's enough!" Ciel snapped.

The bathroom was getting cloudy and steamy, making him squirm.

Sebastian turned the golden knobs, and tested the water, to make sure it was _exactly_ the right temperature.

He held out his hands to Ciel, who surprisingly turned away. " My Lord?.."

" I said that it was enough, didn't I?" the boy responded.

"But, your clothes..."

Luckily through the steam, Sebastian wasn't able to see Ciel's burning cheeks.

" Get out. NOW."

Obeying his orders, the demon backed out with an arm folded over his chest. " As you wish."

**XXX**

As soon as Sebastian was out the door, Ciel tour off his clothes, heading immediately for the bath tub.

The day had been a long one, leaving him feeling gritty and dirty. At last he was able to get peace and quiet.

_Without_ the demon's help. The comments that Sebastian had made earlier about being a "real" man made him flush. There were just some subjects that Ciel preferred to leave undiscussed.

And what was all this nonsense about hair? Phhpht. Hair? Determining manhood?

Sinking deeper into the rose-scented water, the boy-earl let his troubles be soaked up by the warm waves.

His problems had been on the rise lately, and it was getting to the point where Ciel was going numb with exhaustion.

But of course, after a bad-streak of luck, there will come a good one , right?

The boy sighed contentedly in the bath, only his eyes visible above the water.

It wasn't possible for so many bad things to happen in a row........

Ciel's eyes flicked lazily above the surface of the water, taking it in, until it caught a glimpse of gray, almost coal.

He grabbed it, realizing that it was a piece of hair.

Confused, Ciel pulled the plug on the bath.

_Wait. His hair was tied up, so how would it be possible for any to slip in? _

As the water slowly disappeared, he looked down......... his navy eyes widening in horror as the last of his peace and quiet went down the drain.

**XXX**

Hearing Ciel's screams, Sebastian standing outside the door, chuckled quietly to himself.

" So, he's at that age already."

**XXX**

**Muhahahahaahaha! My, has Ciel grown! :D ok, now I will sleep, since, I'm going to Disney tomorrow!! XD **

**Yeah me and Jessica are gonna go on spacemountain ten times!!!!**

**Please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**


End file.
